dangerous love
by slytherin-parasite
Summary: quand lycan et vampire s'affronte.... A LIRE coécrite avec ma chérie


Chapitre 1 : « voici mon âme...aussi maudite soit elle »

Parfois je me demande se que serai ma vie si je ne serai pas se que je suis...  
Est ce quel serai plus simple ? plus douce ? Sûrement, mais je suis se que je suis.  
Un vampire , un assassin de sang froid n'éprouvant aucun remord à voir sa victime agoniser.  
D'après ma sœur Anora , elle ne supporte pas ma façon de « chasser » , mais je m'amuse c'est tout.  
Je joue au chat et à la souris , mais à un moment c'est moi qui devient le chat , et c'est la fin du jeu ...enfin malgré son air sévère, elle aime beaucoup se confier à moi. J'en sais sûrement plus que quiconque ici sur elle. Elle a tendance à me surprotéger ...elle m'a confiée avoir un faible pour Salem , mon garde du corps. Je me demande se que je ferai sans lui , c'est un captif que j'ai sauvé alors que je n'avait que 5 ans , mais j'en avait assez , assez de voir les corps tomber les uns après les autres, j'ai cru que j'allai devenir fou en voyant son regard ,suppliant celui de mon père ...enfin si on peut appeler « ça » un père , je me suis interposé, je l'ai supplié comme je n'ai jamais supplier personne de lui épargner la vie ,mes efforts ne furent pas vains. Il accepta à condition d'en faire l'un des nôtres , il dut accepter même si l'on lisait sur son visage une haine intense , que je comprend si bien... Il m'a instruit tout se qu'il savait ,les bonnes et les mauvaise chose ( je vais pas vous faire un dessin !!! )mais il a toujours eu ce regards tellement mélancolique , surtout à mon égard , aujourd'hui encore je ne le comprend toujours pas, mais il ne parle jamais de son passé , ni de sa famille il a dû se passer quelque chose de terrible, mais il esquive le sujet à chaque fois, dans ces cas-là , je ne préfère pas insister .On m'a annoncé dernièrement que je devrai prendre la suite de mon père , continuer son « œuvre ».  
Tssss !! tu parles d'une œuvre , assassiner ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui, non, je ne serai jamais comme lui, il me dégoûte, rien que le fait de savoir que son sang coule dans mes veines m'écœure, si seulement quelqu'un pouvais l'assassiner une fois pour toute , je jure de me faire chrétien , en clamant au et fort que le bon Dieu existe !! heuuu n'exagérons rien tout de même.

Depuis quelques temps , des espions d'un clan lycan nous observent , ce n'est pas vraiment évident de les avoir , nous avons du doubler le nombre de gardes je ne suis pas a l'aise de savoir qu'on m'observe maintenant , et pour me rassurer , Salem n'a rien trouver de mieux à dire que ils pourraient peut être me prendre pour une jeune pucelle et me violer , MERCI SALEM JE ME SENS MIEUX D'UN COUP !!!!  
(Flash back)  
Salem : hummm ils pourraient te prendre pour une jeune pucelle et te violer...  
Iragaël : Urrrrgh !!! tu plaisantes ?!? air épouvanté  
Salem : mais oui ces gars-là sont des sauvages, et ils serons sûrement plusieurs fait très attention...  
Salem : Bonne nuit sourire moqueur  
Ira : naaaaaan resteuuuuh  
Salem: Je dois y allez! J'ai des choses à faire...  
Ira : laisse-moi dormir avec toiiiiiii  
Salem : --  
Salem : une autre fois, sinon je vais me faire trancher en deuxsourire  
Ira : Ou passe-moi une ceinture de chasteté ! TT  
Salem : ris prends plutôt un gun !  
Salem : ça protège mieux que n'importe quelle ceintures !!  
Ira : Je viens avec toi !  
Salem : le pousse reste là !!!!!  
Ira : JE REFUSE DE PERDE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!!!  
Salem : Je ferme la porte, ne bouge pas d'ici c'est compris ?Ne crains rien,  
Je te jure de revenir.  
Salem : ferme la porte  
Ira : frappe sur la porte OUVRE CETTE PORTE !!!! SALEM !!! SALEEEEEEEEM !!!!!!!!  
(Fin du Flash-back)  
Qu'ils essaient seulement , je les attends , ils risquent d'avoir une sale surprise . avec tous ça j'ai même été privé de sortie ,c'est une véritable partie de plaisir !!! Si j'en attrape un , il va finir en apéri-cube --# . en plus ça fais des heures que Salem est parti , je commence à m'ennuyer ferme . Le temps d'armer mon gun blade et je vais chercher Salem !  
Pardon de te désobéir encore une fois, mais je refuse de perde encore quelqu'un.  
Ah ! j'entend des pas , mais... ce ne sont pas ceux de Salem...j'arrive Salem , Anora , mère attendez moi !

Drrring driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
SBLAM !(combat shoes Versus Réveil-matin...la combat l'as emporté ! Mdr)  
Foutu réveil...oah ma tête ! j'ai mal partout ! Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant hier soir.  
Mais j'était tellement content ! Père m'as enfin donné la chance de faire mes preuves !  
Il m'as confié une mission, et qui n'est pas de moindre importance ! Je vais enfin lui prouver qu'il peux avoir confiance.  
Anchialus : DEBOUT SALE FETARD !!!!  
Grey : J'arriiiiiiive gueule paaaaas TT !!!  
Anchialus : Tu dois être prêt à midi !!!  
Grey : Mais je suis fatigué !  
Anchialus : assume ! Si tu n'avais pas fais la fête, tu n'auras pas la gueule de bois --#  
Grey : ramasse ses fringues dispersées dans sa chambre Ouai ouai...(chuchote) vieux radoteur, pfffff...  
Anchialus : (pense)fils imbécile je suis peut être gâteux mais je t'entends très bien --#  
Bon...on est ma combat ? ah, oui, sur le réveil...  
Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! enfin, le grand soir. Lulus(super surnom s'pas ? XD) à créer une équipe rien que pour moi ! Les meilleurs lycans du clan ! je suis vernis !  
Anchialus : promet-moi de faire attention. S'il t'arrivais malheur, je...  
Grey : c'est promis, père.  
Anchialus : Grey ! je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça  
Grey : oui...papa .  
Anchialus : allez vas-y, je compte sur toi  
Après ces quelques mots, je me suis mis en route avec l'équipe. En me retournant, j'ai bien vu son regard...CE regards, si triste, si lointain...je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien caché si profondément en lui...  
Après quelque heure, nous sommes arrivés en vue du manoir ennemi. Dieu ce que c'est grand !!!! ils doivent être bourré de tunes, j'imagine.  
Grey : les gars, je vais me glisser par l'aile Nord du manoir. Faite en sorte qu'on ne m'aperçoive pas !  
La griffe rouge(nom de l'équipe) : oui chef on s'en occupe !  
Je me suis glissé à l'intérieur par la fenêtre d'un couloir...je ne suis certainement pas loin des chambres...hum tiens, j'entends du bruit par là...  
Aaaaah ! une porte s'ouvre ! merde, vite une cachette !  
Un rideau ! je vais pouvoir -SBLAM !!!-

Les pas se rapproches , j'ai presque fini de crocheter cette putain de serrure  
ouvres la porte brutalement a fin de blesser l'arrivant  
Ira: menace du gun blade  
Grey:se tiens le nez  
Grey: AIE! MAIS ESPECE DE MALAD MENTAL TU heuuuuu  
Ira : toi , tu viens avec moi  
Grey: Hein ou ça ???  
Grey: pas question!  
Ira : mai qui ta dis que t'avais le choix sourire mauvais  
Grey: Personne, je suis maître de ma vieair mécontent  
Grey: LES GARS  
L'équipe: On arrive!  
Ira : merde !  
L'équipe: chope  
L'équipe: se taille avec Grey sous le bras  
Ira : tire dans les gens  
Ira : merde fais demi tour  
Un des gars: Ah! je suis touché!  
Ira : Anoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!  
Grey: merde! bouge pas, je ...Oh putain la merde !  
Ira : meeerrrde SALEEEEEEEM !!!!!!!!  
tap tap tap  
Salem: je suis là!  
Grey: relève la tête  
Ira : où est Anora ?  
Grey: S...Salem ?...   
Salem: en sécurité:  
L'équipe: embarque le blessé  
L'équipe: on se replie!!!!  
Salem: cours après  
Ira : sourire satisfais  
Salem: TOI LA !  
Grey: GLUPS OO  
Ira : HEIIN OU TU VAS ????  
Ira : ATTENDS MOIIIII !!!!  
Grey: se relève SSALEM!  
Salem: tu connais mon nom  
Grey:Je...Je  
Grey: demi tour, s'enfuis  
Ira : ...  
Salem: hein  
Salem: reviens en arrière  
Salem: ils ont l'air bien informé. C'était qui ce blondinet, tu le connais  
Ira : heuuuu c'est toi qu'il semblais connaître --  
Salem: oui c'est étrangeair songeur  
Salem:attends...non...impossible!  
Ira : Salem  
Ira :Et si tu m'éclairais ?  
Salem: (murmure)oh ciel...  
Salem: c'était...mais je n'en suis pas sûr  
Salem: je dois m'en assurer  
Ira : JE VIEN AVEC !!!!  
Salem: mais-...  
Salem: oh et puis après tout...  
Ira ; NE DISCUTE PAS MES ORDRES !!  
Salem: je te rappelle que je ne suis pas sensé quitter le manoir, toi encore moins  
Ira : rien a foutre  
Salem: si on se fait prendre je te préviens je te tape tout sur le dos!  
Salem: èé  
Ira ; sa marche  
Salem: --  
Salem: on y va  
Salem: aouch  
Ira: quoi ?  
Salem: ma vielle blessure se réveille...  
Salem: bon, tu as tes armes ?  
Ira : quoi !!? montre !  
Salem: ca va  
Ira : soigne toi d'abords !  
Salem: ne t'inquiète pas  
Ira : sa ne marche pas !  
Salem: je régénère tu le sais bien  
Ira :...  
Salem : allons y le temps presse  
Salem:air concentré  
Ira : ouai...  
Ira : bon je vais m'infiltré  
Salem: oui mais pas tout seul !  
Ira : attends moi là  
ira : c'est un ordre !  
Salem: et puis quoi encore ?!  
Salem: bon...--  
Salem: attends!  
Ira : je l'éloigne, je le ramène par ici.  
Ira : quoi encore  
Salem: si tu le trouves...donne lui çalui tends un morceau de papier  
Salem: c'est important  
Ira : tu crois que c'est le moment de se rouler un joint ??!  
Salem: abruti, c'est un dessin!  
Ira : c'est bon c'est bon  
Ira : couvre moi .  
Salem: allright.  
Ira : s'infiltre se planque dans l'ombre   
Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs minutes, Grey s'arrête, essoufflé  
Grey: aaaafff, aaaafff , je suis mort  
Ira: regarde si il est seul  
Grey: Bordel, j'ai mal à la tête  
Grey: tends l'oreille  
Grey: y a quelqu'un ???  
Ira (oups)  
Grey: (chuchote) ça sent le vampire  
Ira : (tan pi pour la manière douce)chope avec une corde par le cou  
Grey: AAAAAArrrrrrrrr  
Ira ; viens par ici  
Ira : la ferme !!!  
Grey: s'étouffe Arr hufffh huuuuh  
Salem: tu l'as!  
Ira : l'entraîne vers Salem  
Salem: dégageons j'entends des pas!  
Ira : et oui je suis le meilleurs  
Un garde: Hey!  
Salem: MERDE!!!  
ira : COUUUURS!!!!!  
Salem: chope les deux  
Ira assome grey  
Salem: rrrrrrrrruuuuuun  
Ira : hey !!!  
Salem: Ta gueule tu me remercieras après!

après plusieurs mètres

Salem: c'est bon  
Salem : ont l'as distancé  
Ira : s'adresse a Grey oh debout!!  
Grey: huh huh  
Grey: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Ira : LA FERME !  
Grey: Me touchez pas! me touchez pas!  
Grey:se débat  
Ira : et c'est ça tes sauvage qui viole  
Salem : °  
Salem: STOP!!!  
Grey: se fige  
Grey: tourne la tête lentement  
Salem: ...  
Ira : bon..  
Salem: quel est ton nom ?  
Grey: G...Grey  
Salem: C'est ce que je pensais  
Ira : ouuu c'est booo  
Ira : quoi ?  
Salem: ta gueule toi èé  
Salem: se met a genou près de Grey  
Salem: ouvre le dessin  
Ira :attend  
Salem: Grise, avec des grandes fenêtres...  
Salem: et une porte-  
Grey: rouge...  
Salem: ...quoi ?  
Grey: ...rouge larme au yeux  
Salem/ Grey: se fixe des yeux  
Ira : (ça y est i vont se rouler une pelle --)  
Salem: Grey...  
Grey: se jette dans les bras de Salem  
Grey: GRAND FRERE!! GRAND FREEERE !!!!  
Greypleure à chaudes larmes  
Ira : OO  
Ira: quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Salem: J'ai cru qu'il t'avaient tué !!!J'ai tellement espéré...  
Grey: Tu est vivant! J'y crois pas!  
Salem:  
Ira : ILS SE RAMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT !!!!  
Salem: Plus tard les explications! Barrons nous !!!!  
Grey: O.k  
Salem: ALLONS Y!  
Ira : défonce la porte grimpez vite , je vais les retenir  
Salem:le chope par le col  
Salem: Abruti, on y va tous!  
Ira : heyyy mai lâche-moiiii !!!!  
Salem: LA FERME  
Ira : ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !!!!  
Salem: Cours comme un dératé avec Ira dans une main  
Grey: cours aussi  
Ira : tu m'étrangles ducon !  
Ira entre dans une salle ferme la porte derrière eux  
Salem: C'est bon  
Salem: huff j'ai jamais couru si vite, héhé  
Ira : fous un pain sa ses pour m'avoir traîner !!!  
Salem: se mange un poing  
Salemse relève, attrape Ira par la touffe  
Ira : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Salem: SALE GAMIIIIN  
Grey: je vous dérange pas ?  
Anora : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI TOUT LES DEUX !!!  
Salem: lâche Ira  
Grey: kyah!  
Grey: TT je veux partiiir  
Ira : je t'aime toi cour vers Anora  
Salem: heu Anora °  
Anora écrase la gueule par terre couché !!  
Salem: AAAAAAA!!!  
Grey: ...  
Anora : c'est quoi encore tout se remue-ménage   
Grey: tétanisé  
Salem: Quand t'auras enlevé ton pied je pourrais te le dire  
Anora : ah reprend son calme a qui est-je l'honneur ?  
Grey: Grey, de la griffe rouge.  
Anora : Anora , enchantée  
Salem: heuh --  
Salem: Anora...  
Salem: il s'agit de mon petit frère  
Ira : soulève le pied d'Anora  
Anora : OO  
Salem: se relève avec difficulté  
Salem: tu m'as fait mal TT  
Anora : ton frère  
Grey: Heu oui, je suis son frère  
Grey: Salem...  
Grey: tu vis ici ?  
Anora : kawaii desuuu !!!!  
Salem: pas touche toi èé  
Salem: oui  
Ira ; malheureusement  
Anora : j'allai le dire  
Grey: comment se fait t'il...  
Salem: je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire...  
Salem: bon puisque tout le monde est là-  
Ira: bon on va vous laissez !  
Salem: non vous pouvez rester.  
Salem: si quelqu'un venait ici et le découvrais...  
Salem: Vous pouvez surveillez ?  
Ira : ouais  
Grey: heu je ne veux pas t'apporter d'ennui !  
Ira : mai non on a l'habitude  
Salem: la seule chose que tu m'aie apporté, c'est la joie de te revoir, petit frère  
Grey:...  
Grey: moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir va s'asseoir près de Salem  
Salem: bon, écoutez bien vous autres je raconte qu'une fois  
Ira /Anora: ouais  
Ira : zieute Grey  
Salem: Il y a environ 12 ans,  
Salem: Grey et moi vivions au village.  
Salem: quand on a été attaqué, vu le nombre d'assaillant, j'ai préféré le cacher,  
Salem: et me faire prendre à sa place.  
Grey: Moi j'étais petit, je ne me rappelle pas bien  
Grey: Mais je me rappelle avoir entendu un autre enfant  
Salem: c'était Ira  
Salem: il m'as sauvé la vie  
Anora : ce sale gamin braillard  
Ira : LA FERME   
Salem:ris Pour m'éviter la mort, il a supplié son père de m'épargner  
Salem: mais j'ai dû payer le prix...  
Salem: je suis à son service.  
Salem: Grey, je suis aussi un vampire.  
Grey: qu...quoi ?  
Grey: Oh, noooon...  
Grey:intense réflexionhmmm ...je comprends  
Grey: mais je dois te dire, j'ai été recueilli moi aussi  
Grey: mais par l'autre camp  
Salem:...je vois.  
Ira: (murmures )merveilleux  
Salem: tu as été mordus... dis-moi, ils te traitent bien ?  
Grey: oh, oui !  
Grey: le chef du clan m'as adopté.  
Grey: tu verras il est vraiment gentil  
Ira : (murmure) encore mieux !  
Salem: Grey...je ne peux pas venir avec toi.  
Ira : sinon c'est la mort assurée  
Salem: de plus, ils m'exécuterons dés qu'ils me verront.  
Ira : Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient gentils avec nous.  
Grey: mais...mais tu vas pas m'abandonner !  
Grey: pas encore  
Salemsoupir  
Salem: ne t'inquiète pas  
Ira /Anora : se regardent  
Salem: je trouverais bien une solution. Il faut que tu rentres, maintenant.  
Grey: mmais-  
Salem: èé discute pas !!  
Salem: Ira ?  
Ira : quoi   
Salem: raccompagne-le  
Ira : dac.  
Anora : faite gaffe  
Salem: je dois m'entretenir avec Anora  
Anora : ah ?  
Salem: oui fais attention  
Salem: des choses graves se préparent  
Salem: je dois t'en parler  
Ira :s'adresse a Grey on y va  
Grey: heu, oui  
Grey: oh, une seconde!  
Greycours vers Salem prends ça! lui donne un médaillon  
Salem: c'est quoi  
Grey: ma médaille porte bonheur. je l'ai gagnée a mon premier combat  
Salem: ...merci  
Salem: allez, file!  
Grey: Allright  
Ira : sourire attendri  
Greyse dirige vers la porte  
Ira : à toute  
Ira : pas de bêtises !!  
Salem: ouais fais attention  
Salem: --#  
Salem: DEGAGE !!  
Anora : TA GUEULE   
Ira ; maiiiis vous êtes meuchants  
Grey: sourire en coin  
Grey: bon allons y, lulus s'inquiète sûrement  
Ira : qui ça ? ou quoi ça ?  
Grey: Anchialus, mon père  
Ira : ouaaa le diminutiiiiif  
Grey: il va me passer un sacré savon !  
Ira : bah  
Grey: héhé  
Grey: bonsourire satisfait


End file.
